


Words don't matter here.

by AstridSeraphineWinchester



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Can be interpreted in any way, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 16:41:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7626175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstridSeraphineWinchester/pseuds/AstridSeraphineWinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a short poem.<br/>This is not a story.<br/>Loki when he was with Thanos.<br/>That is all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Words don't matter here.

_Words don't matter here._

* * *

 

 

_There is death around me._

_Everywhere there is death._

_Death and pain and grief and anguish._

_Everywhere it prevails. Walking up the stairs, it takes everything in me to not be engulfed by the loud silence. To not be drowned out by the emptiness that swallowed in whole the world I used to know._

_I hang on to the last piece of life in me which is slowly fading away._

_Fading away into the air just like all these lost souls around me. Not feeling anything. Not caring enough to pretend to feel anything._

_I reach the end of the stairs. Down the hallway. Pushing past doors only to be met with the same thing all over again._

_My name I do not know._

_Even if I did, if it is truly mine I am not sure._

_It is all a muddle of confusion._

_And some part of me knows. It knows that somewhere, someone is taking advantage of my self-induced vulnerable state._

_Time ceases to exist here._

_I do not know                                                  How long ago...._

_Perhaps that was the point of it all._

_Perhaps, in_ **_time_.** _._

_I will forget._

_I will learn to see it._

_The beauty of destruction._

_I **will**  see it.                _

_I **have** to see it. _

_.... I do see it._

 

_I only feel the darkness._


End file.
